Magix of Love
by Princess Taylor
Summary: I don't own Winx Club.


In Gardenia, there was a girl riding her electronic scooter. She had a small, cute white kitten with a pink bow in her pink heart purse. She had brown hair, brown eyes, a big pink bow on her head & everything that she has, wears, or rides is pink.

That's me, actually. Hello, my name is Taylor. I'm 13 years old & I'm new to Gardenia. I love pink, kitties, outer space, anime, manga, writing, art, animating, love, & magic! Most people who say that I should stop writing, drawing, or whatever I am best at forever are complete idiots, morons, imbecils! And I could say that to their faces without a problem. But, atleast there are people who are smart, wonderful people who encourage me to keep writing, drawing, etc etc! Uh...excuse me for my anger. I sometimes have anger management issues. Oh, well.

As I was saying: about magic, I always have a feeling that magic is inside me. I keep on having dreams about an angel named Ai giving me a special magical power: love. Of course, I wonder everyday why I keep on having those dreams.

Plus...I am a princess. I wear my tiara everyday. It may look & sound strange, but it's true. So, as I was riding my scooter. I stopped at the local cafe. I left my scooter outside & went in. As I was going to get some coffee & a cupcake, a dark shadow was appearing in the middle of Gardenia.

The shadow crept away slowly. Nobody noticed the odd shadow. Later, I consumed & paid for my snack. "Thank you!" I said happily as I bowed. The waitress bowed as well. "Have a nice day," she said. I nodded my head. "I will," I said.

Then, I drove my electric scooter to the park. But as I was, I saw a pet shop called Love & Pet. "Oh...how kawaii. Come on, Kittai. Let's go check it out," I said to my kitten. "Mew mew!" my kitten said happily. The two of us walked into Love & Pet.

As I was, I saw 7 girls there. "Hello," a girl with red hair said. "Oh, hello. I'm just looking around. I'm new here," I said. "Oh, hi," the girl said. "My name is Bloom." she continued. "My name is Taylor. It's nice to meet you," I said.

Then, Bloom sensed a magical power. "Wait! Roxy was the last fairy on Earth! How is this possible that this little girl could be...the next Winx girl? And, I think she's...a princess! She must have the power of love," Bloom thought. "Bloom. Are you okay?" I asked. Bloom woke up from her train-of-thought. "Oh yeah. Sorry. I was just pensive, that's all," Bloom said. Then, I sensed something. "Bloom...she has a magic power! She must have...the power of fire...wait! How do I know this?! OMG! What's going on with me?" I thought. "Taylor, are you okay?" Bloom asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah...well, it was nice seeing you. I'll see you then. Bye," I said as I left the shop. "Bye," Bloom said. I hopped on my electronic scooter & went to the park. "I'm feeling strange...is this magic? What the heck is wrong with me? You know...I should just go to the park & calm down," I thought.

Back at Love & Pet, the girls finished the day's work. Until..."Guys, you wouldn't believe this," Bloom said. "What is it, Bloom?" Musa asked. "Do you remember that girl that was here? The brunette girl with the pink bow & a tiny, adorable kitten?" the redhead asked. "Yeah," said Stella. "What about her?"

"Well, did you sense a magic power? I think...she might be...THE NEXT WINX GIRL!" Bloom said. The six other girls gasped. "How could this be? I thought Roxy was the LAST fairy on Earth," said Musa.

"This is strange...but...I think she is," said Techna. "And I think she has the power of love," said Bloom. "So...she is the fairy of love?" asked the raven girl. "Yes...it's crazy; but true," said Bloom.

"Yeah," said Musa. Then, the girls heard a scream. "Oh, my gosh. That's got to be Taylor!" said Bloom. "Come on, girls. Let's go!" said Bloom. "WINX, ENCHANTIX!" they all shouted.

They then transformed into their fairy stages. They flew out of Love & Pet & flew to the park. "Oh, my gosh! TAYLOR! WE'RE COMING!" Bloom said. The Winx arrived at the park.

"Oh...my...God. What the heck is that thing?" Stella said. The big shadow was shooting an attack at me. Just as Bloom was flying down to stop the attack, I held out my hand & a pink force field with magic hearts appeared. Bloom & the others gasped. The redhead was amazed. "Wow...she is magical," said Bloom.

The force field dodged the attack. The shadow was so confused. I looked at both of my hands. "Mew?" Kittai asked. "Whoa...how...did I do that?" I asked. "PRINCESS TAYLOR!" Bloom shouted. "YOU NEED TO TRANSFORM! YELL 'WINX ECHANTIX'!"

"Right!" I shouted. "WINX...ENCHANTIX!" I shouted. The whole entire Universe went pink as I transformed. Magical hearts surrounded me & Kittai. My kitten also had magical powers.

Then, a pink magic explosion happened as my magic henshin was complete. The 7 girls gasped. "She looks...beautiful," said Bloom. "So, I guess we have another princess in the group, right?" Stella asked. "Yes, Stella," Bloom giggled. "Come on, Winx! Let's destroy this monster," I said.

"Right!" the girls said. The girls flew to where I was. I had a big, pink magic wand with a big, pink bow on it & a heart shaped magical crystal. "Love Kiss, attack!" I shouted. I kissed my wand & pointed it at the shadow. "MEW!" Kittai yelled.

The shadow was shrinking as the attacks were working. "Come on, girls. Let's help Taylor," said Bloom. "Right!" the other girls said. "Sun Rays!" Stella shouted. "Dragon Flame!" Bloom yelled.

The dark shadow kept shrinking & shrinking. "Music Echo!" Musa shouted. "Tech Prism!" Techna yelled. "Magic Petals!" Flora yelled. "Come on, Bloom!" I said. "Yeah!"

"Dragon Flame!" Bloom shouted. "MEW!" Kittai yelled. "Love...KISS!" I screamed. The attack made the shadow disappear. "OMG...we...we did it!" I said. "Yeah!" the girls said. We all laughed. "Good job, Winx," Bloom said. "Especially you, Taylor," said Bloom.

"Oh, thank you," I said. "You, too, Kittai," Bloom said. "Oh...mew," Kittai said shyly. We all giggled. But then, there was an Intergalactic empire. A little girl kept walking back & forth. She had red Mary Janes on, a red dress, raven & red hair, plus pony tails with red bows. She had a black kitten with a red bow on her shoulder.

Her pony tails were up like devil horns. "UGH! Stupid Winx Club! My plans are foiled! But...they have a new member...Princess Taylor; the fairy of love. But this is a good thing: this means another Winx girl to eliminate & take power from...HA HA HA!" the girl laughed evilly.

Back on Earth, the girls & I were walking. I was riding my electronic scooter slowly. "So all of those dreams...are true," I said softly. Then, a boy with long, red hair & sapphire eyes with freckles. I stopped for a second. He stopped, too. "Hi," he said softly in his British accent. "Hi," I said softly, too.

"My name is Kyle," the Brit said. "My name is Taylor. I'm new here," I said. "This is my kitten named Kittai. Kittai popped from my purse. "Mew," she said. "Aww...she's adorable," Kyle said. I giggled.

"Thank you," I said. "Here's my number." I gave Kyle a little, pink piece of paper. He gave me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Thank you," I said. "Your welcome. I'll see you later...Taylor," said Kyle. "Okay...Kyle," I said. Kyle smiled & walked away. "Ooh...someones in LOVE," Bloom teased.

"Ha ha...very funny," I mocked. The 8 of us were giggling. "Your powers are increasing fast, young Princess Taylor. Use them wisely," Ai said in my head. "I will," I said quietly. Luckily, no one heard me. My dreams did come true.


End file.
